The Mary Sue Club: Rose s point of view
by nachtwolke
Summary: Rose and her two crazy friends Ter and Ave find a magical portal to the One Piece word. Sounds interesting and awesome! No it's not. It's dangerous and after nearly dying Rose just wants to go home, but nooo. Ave lies that they are angels and Ter just thinks verything here is awesome, so Rose is stuck with her friends and just hopes not to become a stupid Mary Sue!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Like my friend Ave already said: fanfictions have a big power over those who read them. If well written they can make you believe nearly anything. She also gave a few examples like: _That a blind girl and a bug can have the best love story ever existed. That there are millions of different pirate queens, all called Mary Sue, whose adventures are all worth reading..._I don´t plan on going on, ´cause you all know what she wrote, if you read my part.

But while she thinks, that she should have stopped her fangirling, because her brother said that fanfictions are the end of the civilized word, I have a different opinion. If the author of the fanfiction has the talent, to convince the reader that Sasuke and Naruto are more than brothers, if he manages to catch our attention, then why is it bad? If they are able to catch us in the story, then I think it is worth reading it, don´t you think so, too?

Anyways, back to the subject. My two crazy friends decided to go on a trip, even though I have pretty crazy thoughts, their thoughs are much more crazy than mine, I have to admit that. So after beeing nearly killed, my friend Ave dragges me and my other friend Ter to her house and tells me about a magical portal. They both get inside to go to the One Piece world and I follow them, to keep them from screwing up (well, that didn´t work out very well)...

I hope our little story will please you, even though I wouldn´t think so, because all this sounds like another of those Mary Sue stories which we know and hate, me too to be honest. Whenever I write stories I am pretty scared of creating a Mary Sue and now I have probably become one myself. Damnit. Well, you can´t change the past but the future. I actually hope that you will read our illogical little adventure and that you will decide, that this Mary Sue story, is not like any other one.

**Chapter 1**

Well considering what happened that day, I should have guessed that something was amiss. The night when this mess started I had been awake until one o' clock. Yeah, you probably ask yourself: Why the hell is she awake until one o' clock?! I have an easy explanation: I have a friend in the United States and when I don´t have school the next day, I try to chat with her as much as possible before going to sleep. And because of a few experiments I know, that going to sleep at 1 a.m. isn´t going to work, so it wasn´t strange or anything, that I couldn´t sleep well. That is what I thought that time. But when I look back now, I think it was a warning for me. Something like: if you can´t sleep tonight, maybe you should stay in bed today. Yeah, that was it probably... I wish I would listen to my instincts sometimes, but they are too poor, to bei trusted… I guess I´m going off topic though…

Sooo... I couldn´t sleep that night. Was it a warning? Well I´ll never now, so I´ll just continue...

That day I had a meeting with Ter and Ave to go shopping. Seriously, I don´t like shopping alone, but with friends it can be awesome, especially with two crazy people like them. Yes they brighten my day... Anyways I was early at the place in Frankfurt where we were supposed to meet. I hate it, when I am too late. I don´t like it when people have to wait for me, so I waited like fifteen minutes until Ter finally came and I didn´t feel like a weirdo, just standing around in the way of all the other people who have important things to do. Smiling I greeted her and we talked a bit about... yeah... I forgot the most stuff again, oops... I think my father is right: it goes inside through one ear and outside through the other in a few seconds...

Anyways, strangely Ave didn´t appear. After half an hour Ter called and she seemed seriously pissed, so I stepped back a bit. She talked about a 'quest' or something like that. I seriously doubt, it is anything but serious and logical. And then she put her phone away. "So...", I asked carefully, "she is not coming?" I earned an angry gaze. Poor me... But luckily for me, she was angry at Ave and not at me, but poor me again, she wanted to go home because she was sure that Ave wouldn´t show up. At that I panicked lightly, being alone in this big city made me feel uncomfortable and she reluctantly showed me, the scaredy cat, the way to the train station. So now I was on the way there, when suddenly a car appeared out of nowhere! Somehow, I couldn´t move. Holy shit, holy shit, HOLY SHIT! I seriously freaked out at that. I would have never thought that I would be hit by a car. I mean yes, the coward I am, I had imagined it happening and had been extra careful, or not, when there where cars, (but living beside a car park isn´t really well for being 'careful'. You learn to ignore cars, to turn them out and that gets you in serious situations, as you can see) but well... I never thought it to really happen.

So I had been really dizzy, when it stopped with screeching tires and a crazy Ave jumped out and talked a hell of a lot and I had to recall in my head what she said, before I understood.

"Sorry for freaking you out, Rose, but this is an emergency!"

"Oh really?" Emergency? Seriously? Well, if it wasn´t worth nearly killing me, then I would kill her, which is what I planned, before she said:

"Rose", she tried to look serious, "I found a magical portal which will lead us to the One Piece world." Okay, that was totally worth it. I heard her friend say something, what was her name again? Geez, I hated names. Not only to find names for Stories was hard, to actually remember all the names of the people I met was even harder. And since I sometimes forgot the names of some of my family members, this seemed to not surprise me anymore, but it was still awkward, especially, after we got into her car and started to drive to Ter's house. It was at the end of the world but I still loved it. If I could have wished where to live, it would be her house on this hill. Did I mention that I loved it? I fell in love with it, the first time I saw it. Yea, here I am being weird again. I love that house, any problems?! Um... Anyways, we arrived safely (seriously a surprise) at Ter´s awesome house. Even though her friend, I think her name was Jessica, but I´m not entirely sure, was angry at Ave and held a long speech, we didn`t care. On the backseat we talked about One Piece and how awesome it would be, to meet all our favorite characters and I could a bit dream of my OTP´s. Yes I have two: Sanji x Zoro and Kidd x Law. I know I am crazy, so what?! Everyone is, on his or her own way!

We walked over to the door and Ave started to attack the doorbell, I let her, knowing it would save me from a fight, cause in this state, it was the best to avoid any confrontations with her. Another person which name I forgot opened the door and let us in. Ave immediately called:

"Ter, One Piece emergency!" The next moment our friend stood in front of us.

"What is it? The newest Manga isn´t out yet, neither is the Anime, besides I just checked. Oda isn´t coming to Germany for a vacation, so there will be no window of opportunity to kidnap him." Mentally I added to that: And make him draw what we want, so for me a lot of Yaoi. But of course I´d never say that out loud. I am more the quiet pervert who thinks but never shows. So before I could actually manage to blow my cover I stated: "She found a magical portal that leads to the One Piece world!" Which, now that I think about it, is very strange, because how could she know it leads to the One Piece world? She had to have gone through it one time at least, but in most fanfictions when someone switches through a portal, you cannot come back, so how did she know? Sadly, Ter didn´t think so and switched to fangirl mode, so I tried not to think too much about it.

After shivering lightly, when Ter said "Let´s go" in a creepy voice, we left the building and drove back to Aves apartment. Ter and I rushed up, but Ave called us back and Jessica´s statement confused me. I hadn`t been often enough at Ave´s to be sure, that this door was on the wrong place, so I just believed her. But when she asked about it being a good idea to just burst into the world we hoped to be One Piece, even though we didn´t know it for sure we all answered with a loud "Yes".

But still, that door was a real disappointment for me. I had the urge to poke it and to hope, that it would suddenly become more portal like, shinier and the typical sort of thing, but I restrained myself and listened to Ter. Ah, finally some suspicion. She asked how Ave could be so sure that it was indeed a portal to our favorite anime world, but the answer disappointed me as well:

"… Ummm, if you believe in it hard enough, dreams always come true?" I actually groaned at that. How… Why… Just… The fuck?! I looked at the door and back to Ave a couple of times. "Seriously? I don´t think it is a very good idea!"

"Of course it is!" Of course you think so!

"Well let´s open it." Oh reckless Ter. She was more directly than Ave and me and just opened the door. I couldn´t understand that. What if behind there, was danger? Ave has told me a few stories where Ter had been in situations, which more sounded like typical Luffy-situations than anything common in our time.

So the door was open and I saw the sea. Oh, I loved the sea, the salty smelling air, the colors in which the sea can change, the live in it... But, I realized fast, that this was unnatural. We were in a city. In a big one. And at Ave´s. So I hesitated and asked:

"Okay, so if we are doing this, who is going in first?" I was lightly nervous. "And are you sure this isn´t dangerous?"

"Only one way to find out", Ter said and grinned lightly. That was creepy. But before Ave or I could ask what happened, she pushed her inside. Ter pushed Ave into the portal. Without asking or thinking. Spontaneous. Holy- SHIT SHE DID WHAT?! Shocked I stared at the place, where Ave was standing moments ago. It was empty...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I started screaming. _"Holy shit, Ter, the FUCK?! What have you DONE?!" _Carefully I stepped back, before she could shove _me _into that portal. Ter didn´t seem to think that she did something _wrong _or could have _hurt _her _best friend. _NOOOO! She just stood at the door and watched. After some time the silence was unbearable and I stepped behind her. _Loudly, _so that she wouldn't be suprised and jumped inside. So when I stopped after her, I saw Ave. And I realized just how fucking high it was, because she was dangling from her feet above the sea. It took some time before she was free and started to fall down, but by that time we had already spottet the familiar pirate ship and Ter jumped after Ave. She left me. Here. In Francfort. Alone. So what did I foolishly do? I jumped after her. Well... from what I know I am the only one who has experience in fighting after all, so it would also help us, in case we couldn't join the strawhat pirates.

By now, I was hanging down from my feet as well. My heart pounded in my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut. If I didn't see I wouldn't panic. But every second was a torture, so I opened my eyes, just... exact in this moment I seriously started to fall and screamed loudly. The water came quickly nearer and I realized, that if I would come crashing down with my face first, I would die. So I inhaled deeply and turned around. That at least would give me a small chance of surviving. But before I could think anything else, the world became pain and I cried out. Then blackness surrounded me, but I didn't even realize, that I had passed out.

When I opened my eyes, I felt like shit. Ter was beside me, laughing. Why was she laughing?

"What happened?"

"You nearly died." I sighed.

"I feel that..." Looking at the ceiling I tried to find the source of the dulled pain. When I moved I realized, that my legs hurt. The pain came from my legs. A sharp one, even after the painkillers. Had it been really worth it? "Is this One Piece?"

"Yes!" Ter grinned. _Well... I guess it is worth it then..._

After a while Ter had explained everything to me, but because of my bad english and the fact, that she talked _very _fast I had to repeat everything she probably said to me.

"So wait... when Ave fell down, she landed on the deck and they brought her in the medical room. And you fell on _Zoro?!_"

"Yup!" Ter grinned widely. This conversation left me with a few silent question. If this wasn't the medical room, which room then? Because Ave wasn't here. And a more important question: How was Ter still alive?! My head started to hurt and my legs as well.

"Great", I sighed. Ter grinned. "Jealous?" I gave her my dead look, which b.t.w. seemed to work on Ave, because she felt that Germans had a very good dead look. Seriously, only because I'm german, doesn't mean, that I look dangerous, does it?! But it seemed to not affect Ter in this situation. "I broke both of my legs", I said in a flat voice, "I am jealous of everyone without broken legs..." I remembered the last time I couldn't walk. It was for six weeks and the worst time of my live...

"So you _are _jealous!" _Oh boy, this will be worse than hell... _It became even more worse. While I hoped, that Ter would leave after a while (I really like her, she is really one of my best friends Ave as well) because I needed some time to fully realize the effects of this little 'trip' and pity myself, what happened was, that another person entered the room. It was Ave.

"There you are!", she yelled. The door hit the wall and the impact send it flying back, but by that time Ave was already beside my bed and hyper as ever. "I looked _everywhere _for you guys! Luffy and Chopper totally lied to me, when they said that you where on deck, because you weren't on deck and I was worried about you because I couldn't find you on deck. Why weren't you on deck? I thought you were on deck. I _literally _thought you were on deck. Why are you here and not on deck? Why? And how? Was Rose even supposed to be moved from deck? Are you-" _Someone, please kill me. _It took a lot of effort to ignore her and to turn her voice off.

I repeated over and over again, that this was One Piece and it would be worth it. And silently hoped to see them suffer a bit.

"Alright", I got really annoyed by them and now we had other things to focus on. "We need to discuss what happened and what to do about it! Any objections?" "No." "Okay then, let's start."

"So first of all we fell into the One Piece world, right?"

"I didn't! Ter _pushed_ me in!" "Suck it Ave, you're fine, so why bitch about it?" "Because you _pushed _me. I could have died!" "So?"

"Okay I get it, Ter pushed you in Ave, let's move on. Ter do you know what happened next?"

"Well, first Chopper operatet on your legs", _great, I showed a weakness the first minute I stepped on this ship, _"then he went to look at Ave's back. So when he was gone, Robin moved you in here and I went with you, because I have nothing better to do." _Because you had nothing better to do?!_

"So _that's _why you guys weren't on deck!"

"Would you shut _up _about that?!"

"_Okay!_" After nearly 25 minutes I had enough of this and before they could find another subject to fight over I prefered to continue with the important things. "Ave do you have something to add to that?"

"To what?" She had already lost the track. No. Suprise. At all.

"To what happened since we got here."

"Ah right. I told Luffs and Chopper that we are guardian angels." She said this so calm, how could she be thins calm? That was a fucking lie!

"You did _what?!_"

"Luffs? I thought the nickname was Lu." Ter didn't even seem shocked. Probably because she was used to it. But nicknames, come on! That was NOT important.

"Focus on the important, Ter!"

"I _am! _Nicknames are important!"

"That is an awesome story!", Ter gasped through her laugher. In my head I had already freaked out about five times, that was why my heartrate climbed up a bit. A bit too much! That subject was serious. What if the smarter Mugiwara would find out?! They could leave us somewhere. It wasn't like they _had _to treat us.

"Awesome or not, the smarter Mugiwara will figure out that you are lying in no time", I tried to get them back to the subject but...

"Don't ruin the fun, Rose."

"Yea don't ruin the fun."

_We are __**so **__screwed..._


End file.
